1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in socket, and more particularly to a burn-in socket mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for testing an IC package.
2. Description of Prior Art
Central Processing Unit (CPU) and other electrical package, generally referred to as IC package, are undergone a test simulating its real working environment so as to make sure its functions from all intended ranges.
A conventional burn-in socket typically comprises a base, a plurality of contacts disposed on the base, latches, a sliding plate for driving the contacts, and an actuator for actuating the latches and the sliding plate. The contact each has a pair of arms inserted into the sliding plate and one is stationary, the other is moveable. When pressing the actuator and driving the sliding plate to move in a transversal direction and further make the moving arm away from the stationary arm to create a space therebetween, solder balls of the IC package can be disposed in between the pair of arms. When the actuator is released, the moving arm will close toward the stationary arm and sandwich the solder ball therebetween. A spring is provided between the base and the sliding plate for driving the sliding plate and the moving arms back to the original positions. However, the solder balls of the IC package exert a downward force to the sliding plate which further products a friction between the base and the sliding plate. If the friction is larger than the elastic force of the spring, the sliding plate will not come back to the true positions and affect the reliability of the contacts.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved burn-in socket to overcome the above-mentioned problems.